


Five More Minutes

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: It was just  little more sleep. There couldn't be any harm.
Relationships: gudako/karna
Kudos: 10





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

_There was a shout as the world burned. The rattling of bones and a shout of disbelief that the end was now. A cry out in terror of betrayal. The flames licking at her skin as the terror left her cold._

(A warm hand settled at her back allowing her to fall into sweeter dreams where hope danced in the background.)

_The world was vast and open. Enemies actually anywhere and everywhere. Scorched fire once more comes in the form of heat and screams from every side. The very real feeling of terror as the dead rose._

(A soft murmur of words makes the world melt into warmth.)

.

* * *

.

Gudako knows this isn't her bed. It is too warm to be her bed. But the feeling of safety is so profound she sinks into the warmth. She could deal with the fact that there was a person holding her steady tomorrow. And and all embarrassment was worth this.

.....so long as it wasn't one of her stalkers of Servants.

In that case she needed more locks next time she woke up.

.

* * *

.

Karna just pulled his little master closer to him in an embrace. Relieved that her night terrors had settled once more.

"Perhaps Master needs to share my room while she sleeps."

It would actually be better for her to do so. If only she could have more than five minutes of battle within her dreams.


End file.
